The Infamous Pocky Game
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: At first Serena was happy that she was able to purchase such goods, but she didn't know she was playing the pocky game with Calem cause of one misunderstanding.


I'm sorry just putting that there, but I just had to make a one-shot out of these 2 w At first I wasn't since this fandom isn't the fandom I strongly write fanfics, but I just had too.

I mean it had to happen, but I am not sure if people will like it, but meh I just want to share this after all cx

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon or The playable character's in Pokémon X and Y, but I do own this random plot cx

I hope you guys enjoy this~

* * *

Serena grasps the small box she purchased in the small store that she oddly found in Aquacorde Town. She sighs in content that the Kalos region sells this since in Kanto it was almost sold everywhere.

She looks at the small box that was tittle Pocky in big letter's while the candy was display making her lick her lips already wanting to open said box. As she opens the small box and picks up one of this delightful treats. She couldn't stop herself from imagining Calem at the other end of the pocky munching it while giving her a seductive look.

She quickly shook her head to the sides making her hair fly elegantly around her body. She needed to remind herself that he was only a rival, friend, and her next door neighbor. But even so they could be more than that right? She wanted to be with him since she made her feel like she was his knight and he was her prince. Both fighting their own fights, and having each other's back.

She starts munching on her pocky softly while walking around the town to locate the small café where she got her starter, and as well friends. At first she thought it was unexpected, and fast for her own taste to start a journey on a region she didn't know anything about, nor the Pokémon it had. But even so she unexpectedly became champion, and saved the region she knew nothing from turning to ashes and caught the legendary Yveltal as well.

She puffs her chest with pride while picking another pocky since she long devoured the first one. She places it between her lips to stop shortly on her confident walk to the never-ending forest she wanted to re-visit with her partner pikachu.

She stop to look at the person clothed in blue with black combat boots just standing on the little bridge that leads you off to the forest she wanted to visit. He was staring deeply at the small lake with a look that confused Serena since she never saw that loon on him throughout their journeys, and even battles agaisnt each other.

She softly walks up to him pocky still dangling between her lips to tap him slightly. He tenses up a little, and turns around to look at the person who tap him slightly. He suddenly starts blushing when he notices the end of the pocky was up ward like inviting him to bites its end, and reach the destination of Serena's lips.

"Siri! W-hat are you doing here?" Calem asked while mentally cursing himself for stuttering slightly. She gives him a smile, and points to the pocky giving Calem the wrong idea instead of what she really was hinting.

Before she could speak her answer to his question with the pocky still in her mouth she squeaks in surprise when a blushing Calem bites the end making her blush like crazy. This really became an awkward situation for both of them, but Serena knew she couldn't back down now since her fantasy was coming through even thought the part of Calem giving her a seductive look wasn't.

She starts nibbling slowly making him give a low growl in which surprised her since he always calm and collective even when he lost his battles against her. So why now? Why was he trying to hurry her? Or even acting impatient? Perhaps it was because they were in a awkward situation?

She sees him start nibbling on the end of the pocky slowly just like her with his gray eyes locked on her own gray eyes. She stops completely since she saw an emotion she thought it wouldn't cross him, or even have it all. Perhaps she was wrong, but all she knew she couldn't stop a soft giggle that escape her lips making him give her a low growl.

She quickens her nibbling until their nose were touching making them freeze completely and have their minds stop working al together. With a soft hum of their breaths and as well their heartbeats that were being extremely loud could perhaps be hear from the silence that over came them.

Calem decided that he had enough of this teasing and took the big step, and ate the remaining piece of pocky making him plant his lips on top of Serena's making said girl blush uncontrollably feeling his lips on top of hers. She knew there wasn't time to turn back from this, so she did what she could do at this moment and wrap her arms around him pulling her to him deepening the blissful kiss between them.

They stood there kissing each other passionately not caring if they were friends, rivals, and lastly neighbors. At that moment the only thing that matter was the feeling that was spreading around their chest, and the emotion they mutually have for each other.

As they break apart to replenish their lungs Serena couldn't help another giggle escape her lips while she untangles herself from him. Making Calem realize that he wrap his arms around her waist bringing her close to his body as well. He let's go of her, and scratches the back of his head with his hand nervously.

"The-re yo-u go-t w-hat you wanted right?" Calem stutter for a while in the beginning, but returned to his calm ways even with a blush dusting his cheeks. Serena couldn't see the blush he has since he was looking the other way trying to hide it.

At first Serena looked at him confused to why would he think that's what she wanted. Yes it was one of her fantasies that he and she play the pocky game, but that wasn't what she was hinting when she pointed to the pocky that was devoured by them a few minutes ago. She snorts trying to hide the laughter that wanted to escape from her mouth.

"What do you mean? I was about to tell you that the poke ball store this town has secretly sells pocky's," Serena said while taking another pocky out.

"Oh…" That was the only thing Calem could've muster at this moment since he felt his heart being crushed thinking she had the same feelings for, but in the progress embarrassed since what he did a few minutes ago. But when Serena wrap her arms around his waist while pointing the pocky up ward with a blush dusting her cheeks making him rethink everything

"R-ound two?" Serena asked shyly making him chuckle seeing the Kalos champion and the girl that saved the Kalos region act shy. He swiftly takes the pocky out of her mouth gently and plants a soft kiss making her jump in surprise.

"What about round three?" Calem asks Serena as he pulls away from the kiss and places the pocky between his lips. The end of the pocky pointing downwards in her direction inviting her to bites its end.

* * *

I wanted to add more, but if I did it wouldn't make sense anymore? I think, but just trying to have them in character as well not sure if I did it right, but meh I tried~

I hope you guys enjoyed it~

R&R~


End file.
